Digimon and the cursed mask
by Starart132
Summary: Arc 1: When a friend betray the tamer. He tries to find the traitor and kill him. He'll hurt and kill anyone on his way for his vengeance, even his friend. His partner, Zeon, the XV-mon, tries to convince him to stop. He refuses to listen and pursuit him. In the end, he can lose everyone he loves. Turn M into later part. A dark and violent journey begins.
1. Arc 1 part 1

AC: This will be my darkest story on this site. Expect lots of blood and dead in later part.

* * *

**Act 1: Path of vengeance**

"I'm sorry-"

"What ar- Make sense."

"...No choice..."

**Slash!**

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"ANIKI!"

"W...Why?"

"-safe."

"COME BACK HERE! *Keuf*"

"Aniki!"

"*Keuf Keuf*"

"-Wound too serious!"

_One day...One day...I shall find you._

"Aniki...Don't die! DON'T DIE!"

* * *

**Opening: Downfall of vengeance**

2 of us

2 of us

Shall walk the path of pain... (3 sec. silence)

Forever and forever alone

We shall suffer the pain of the broken trust

Why did I even open my heart to him?

Why did I befriend him and give him my trust?

And did he betray me and break the trust?

That united us together

We shall fall into the hole

Of endless pain

The part of pain await me

I shall drag those I love

I will drag them to dead

Eyes close cannot let me see their lost

I just want my vengeance

I shall lose everything in the...

In the name of vengeance

I shall lose the desire to live

Forever alone shall we fall

The traitor and the victim

In the endless blood

* * *

**Part 1: Destruction of the forest village**

"Aniki...Wake up...You're having a nightmare." Says a voice.

"Hum...Zeon...Shut up...*mumble*" Says the dreamer.

"Aniki...WAKE UP!" Scream the voice.

"OUCH! Right inside my eardrum Zeon." Complains the now awake person.

"I'm sorry aniki, but you were having a big nightmare." Says Zeon.

Aniki face turns grim and he suddenly went quiet.

"Hum...Forget about it." Says Quickly Zeon. Zeon is a XV-mon digimon. He's a dragon digimon with blue skin over his body except his belly with a big X mark, his front neck part and his jaw that is white. Under his jaw, 2 small white horns are visible. He also has developed arm and leg that show how his strength is tremendous. He has 3 fingers finish by claw and 3 toes. He also has 2 white wings on his back and a metallic horn over his nose and behind it there's a yellow V. He also has 2 blue horns at the back of his head. He has a long blue tail on his back. He's 16 feet height. His singularity is that he's wearing goggles over his front. The goggles are black with big glass. He also has a big and solid bag where he brings foods and survival stuff for the 2 of them.

"Alright. So...We should reach the village before sunset." Says the person. The person was a young human of 12 years old.

They stand up and eat a fast breakfast and begin marching inside the forest during a long part of the day.

"...Aniki...It's been 3 years...Do you think we can find him?" Asks Zeon.

"Of course we'll find him. For now...We have to keep going." Says the other one. "The village is our only lead for now."

"Aniki...I'm hungry." Wine the XV-mon.

"Me too...You just have to eat while we are walking." Says the human.

"As you wish Aniki." Says Zeon.

"Stop calling me Aniki. It's getting a little annoying." Grunt the human.

"But Aniki!" Says Zeon.

"You better eat not complain about it." Says the human.

"..." Zeon says nothing else and take his bag and take a sandwich and eat it.

"Delicious...Anyway. What's special about the Forest village?" Asks Zeon.

"I've heard a rumor that he may hide in the village." Says the human. "I'm not sure if it's true but at least...It may give us a lead about his localization."

"Aniki...Maybe you should...Let it go." Says Zeon.

"NO! I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He turns furiously at the direction of Zeon. Zeon backs away from the human when he suddenly shouts. "We shall hunt him until we capture him...And...Kill him!" Says the human. When he says «kill him» It was very slowly.

"Aniki..." Then Zeon add nothing else. And they continue walking.

* * *

**Forest village: Night**

The duo was entering in the village and what they see was the last thing they could have expected.

The village was break apart. It wasn't on fire but it was clear a battle have occurred. The village was completely destroyed and there were data residue of digimon who have been killed in the fight. The human ignore the destruction and he walks in the village and he looks what's going on. A sound is made and the duo turns their head around and they see a digimon running at their direction. It's a Gabumon. Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings coming from the data of a Garurumon. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

"Wait! Please help us!" Shouts Gabumon.

"What is it?" Asks Zeon.

"We don't have time for this." Says the human.

"Aniki..." Says Zeon sadly.

The human sighs before talking.

"What happen?" Asks the human.

"The chief of the village have raises the bytes takes of 200%...No one wanted to pay that much...Then...There's been a violent fight in the village...The Greymon destroy everything...We have no home left...I...Please...Help us...You are a P-Tamer right?" Asks Gabumon.

"Yes...I'm a P-Tamer...Alright...Where's the chief of the village?" Asks the human.

"He's in the high residence there...He's the last one staying in the village except me...There's nothing left here so every survivor left...I want you to arrest him and bring him to the P-Tamer Justice." Says Gabumon.

"Alright...Maybe he knows where the traitor is too...He passes there." Says the human.

"Alright...Let's go." Says Zeon.

The duo walks to the chief house with Gabumon. After a few minutes, they reached the chief house and they enter in the house. Zeon destroy the door and the 3 enter in it. They walk a corridor until they reach the house of the chief. They open the door and they see the chief the village. They all see something they didn't expect. The chief was putting his head on the ground and he was sobbing. It wasn't something normal for a criminal who killed everyone.

It was a Garudamon. He is a giant human bird walking on his big talons. His body is made of different shape of red. His talons and his hands are yellow with red circle around each toes and fingers. He has a red and white part on his wrist that seems like a bracelet. He is covered with feather and each shoulder has 3 longs feather. On his back, he has 2 big red wings that end with yellow feather and red lines on it. He chest and his throat has white feather. His peak is yellow. His face is covered with a red mask with a white and blue feather at the top of it. Behind his head appears blond long hair.

"Listen to me Garudamon. You are under arrest for destroying the village!" Says the human.

Garudamon looks at them with despair.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I...I never want to do anything to anyone...I...I don't know why I've done that." Says Garudamon. He closes his eyes and he isn't looking at them.

"Calm down...Tell us what happen." Says Zeon.

Gabumon looks at the chief and he notices that something is wrong. His eyes are blue...When he destroys the village and raises the taxes...His eyes were red.

"I am not sure myself...Everything I've done wasn't me...I didn't want to do any of this." Says Garudamon. "I've receive last week a visitor who wanted to meet me...He wanted to know an information I've possess."

* * *

**One week ago**

"Chief...We have a visitor." Says a Greymon.

"He can enter." Says Garudamon.

The visitor enters in the room.

"Hello and welcome to my house." Says Garudamon.

("Who was it?" Asks the human.)

("It was another XV-mon. He also has another name: Judas." Says Garudamon. "He is very similar to yours...But... His eyes were red like the blood and he wears a red jean. He also has an orange collar around his neck.")

("Do you have more information? Very specific?" Asks the human.)

("He has a red scar on his forehead...Just over his left eyes." Answers Garudamon.)

("We've found the traitor." Says the human.)

("I don't completely understand...But I'll continue. Says Garudamon.")

"Hello...My name is Judas...And I want to talk to you in private." Says the XV-mon.

"Of course...Please Greymon...You can leave." Says Garudamon.

Greymon walks away.

"What do you want?" Asks Garudamon.

"Alright...I've heard that you know something about a temple." Says Judas.

"A temple...Sorry but I do not know where the temple can be." Says Garudamon.

"Let me more specified. I'm searching for the temple of the Dark minister Judas." Says Judas.

"You are searching for a temple that has your name?" Asks Garudamon.

"Yes...Do you know if there is one temple here?" Asks Judas.

"I do not think it's a good idea...I don't know where it is anyway." Says Garudamon.

"...I'm sure you know it...I do not want any joke. I know it is a dark place but I have to go there and it's now!" Says Judas. His voice is now threatening.

"I really do not know where it is." Says Garudamon.

Judas starts emitting an aura of madness and violence at a level even the worse digimon can reach. He also seems like he can control to the very core of the digimon.

"Listen to me Garudamon...And listen well...You better tell me where is the temple...Or I'll make sure to hurt you where it hurts the most...All villagers...All of those you care...I'll make you kill them by your own orders...And by your own hands too...I'll break you." Says Judas very threatening to a level no one possesses.

"I..." The aura completely scares Garudamon, even if he is a perfect digimon. "I...I don't know...I...I never see this temple...Even any temple of the Dark minister at all...Please...Don't do this."

("He asks me anger with a more and more devil voice while I beg again and again that I do not know anything about it...He didn't believe me...He...Starts his threat...He controls me...I...I raise the bytes taxes and I kill everyone I love most with my hand...I couldn't control my body but I can see...everything...Everything I have done...Then...With all the blood on my hand...Judas free me from his control." Says Garudamon.)

"See...This is what happens for everyone who resists me...I just kill everyone and make then suffer...So...Do you know where the temple is?" Asks Judas.

"No! I...do...not...know." Says Garudamon on his knee. Tears falling on the blood of every digimon he kills...The blood still hasn't turn into data.

"I see...Well...I'll let you live...I'm cruel right?" Asks Judas.

He then walks away from the village.

* * *

**Present day: Forest village: Mayor House**

"Where did he go?" Asks the human.

"He...He goes to the north." Says Garudamon.

"Alright...I know you are telling the true...But we can't let you be free." Says the human.

"Aniki...What can we do?" Asks Zeon.

"I'll...I'll go to Alpha...And be put into prison." Says Garudamon. "I...can't die that way...I can escape my crime."

"I'll go with you." Says Garurumon.

"Are you sure?" Asks Zeon.

"Yes...He didn't do anything wrong...I...I'll go with him...He doesn't have red eyes anymore." Says Garurumon.

"Hum?" Asks Zeon.

"When you have red eyes...you were a monster...But...You don't have it anymore...I...I'll escort him...I know he won't do anything." Says Garurumon.

"Alright. We are going after Judas." Says the human.

"What?! We can't leave them alone! What if he comes back?" Asks Zeon.

"He won't." Says the human.

"Aniki!" Says Zeon.

The human stands up and he walks away now that he doesn't have any business anymore. Zeon runs after his partner and they headed to the north.

Garudamon and Garurumon walk at the direction of the capital of the digimon world.

The human and Zeon are not aware, but they are being followed by 4 beings.

"We have found him." Says a female one.

"What are the chief orders?" Asks the male one.

"Capture the renegade Adam by his will or by force...We can't let a renegade tamer on the loose." Says the female one. "His partner will come with us if we manage to capture Adam."

"Alright...Prepare your sword...It's soon time for us to strike." Says the male one.

"Yes." Says another voice.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the first part of a dark story.


	2. Arc 1 part 2

AC: This is the next part.

Zeon = XV-mon

* * *

**Opening: Downfall of vengeance**

2 of us

2 of us

Shall walk the path of pain... (3 sec. silence)

Forever and forever alone

We shall suffer the pain of the broken trust

Why did I even open my heart to him?

Why did I befriend him and give him my trust?

And did he betray me and break the trust?

That united us together

We shall fall into the hole

Of endless pain

The part of pain await me

I shall drag those I love

I will drag them to dead

Eyes close cannot let me see their lost

I just want my vengeance

I shall lose everything in the...

In the name of vengeance

I shall lose the desire to live

Forever alone shall we fall

The traitor and the victim

In the endless blood

* * *

**Act 1: Path of vengeance**

**Part 2: Renegade and Justice**

One day has passed since they have entered in the village of Forest village. The human and his digimon partner Zeon continues walking to the direction of the north for a while. They continue that way with nothing in their way and they get out of the forest and they reach the gray road. They follow it during a few hours until the road separates into 2 directions. The left was pointing to the capital: Motherboard. That road was an indirect one to reach the capital and a less safe too.

"Motherboard...It's where the general quarter of the P-Tamers are...Where we were living until the...thing." Says Zeon.

"Better not say it until he's dead." Says the human.

Zeon looks at his tamer and friend...He has enough of all this...He just wants his friend to be back to normal...Like before all this.

"Aniki...Can we return home?" Asks Zeon.

"No! I will not return until he's dead!" Shouts the human.

"Aniki...I want to return home...And stops all this." Says Zeon. He receives a shard look from his friend and a cruel too. Zeon sees in those eyes...Nothing of the past selves he has.

"Then go! Nothing stops you!" Shouts the human.

"I refuse to leave you behind aniki." Says Zeon sadly. "I promise to take care of you...You are just 12...It's not the time to think about all this...You need to listen to me...I'm your friend."

"...You'll turn against me one day." Says the human.

That causes Zeon to fell like a knife piercing his core. His aniki never says that before...Even in his vengeance path.

"Never!" Replies Zeon.

"We are going to the right. We are heading to the volcano of...fudge." Says the human.

"Hum...Fudge." Says Zeon thinking about it. He tries to make him laugh or bring him a small smile by being the clumsy XV-mon he is.

"Yeah...But he will not stop for fudge. Let's get going." Says the human. He didn't react at all to the usual self of Zeon. Zeon gives up for now and follows his aniki.

The human and Zeon heard a sound and they turn around, ready to fight anything that come attacking them. Zeon sees the 4 and he smiles a little.

"You are here!" Says Zeon.

2 humans were behind them with their digimon partners.

"P-Tamers...What do you want?" Asks the human.

"Adam...Don't you recognise your friends and college when you see them?" Asks the girl.

"Eve." Says Adam.

Eve is a girl who wears long clothes covering her bodies. The clothes are blue with the letter P for the police force of the digital world. On her side rest 2 pistols that can fire energy coming from the floating data surrounding them. She has a long pant of the pale blue colors. The clothes are made of digizoid to protect her from any attacks of evil digimon. She has black skin and she has blue eyes that seem sad to see Adam. She has long brown hair floating to the weak wind of the day. She is 13 years old.

By her side was her partner Stingmon. Stingmon is an insect digimon that has a green exoskeleton. He has black-sliver metal around his shoulders, over his upper arms and hands, legs and feet. His feet end with 2 sharp toes that look like pincers. His head has 2 red eyes and an orange scar at the middle of his face that looks like 3 lines. He has orange hair that appears on his neck. He also has 2 long green antennas with a few oranges mark towards the end of it. His name is Sting.

"We were looking for you...Looks like you decide to pay us a visit." Says the boy.

"Claus...You too." Says Adam. "Want to stand in my way?"

"Maybe." Answers Claus.

Claus is a young boy of 11 years with peach skin. He wears the same clothes as Eve since he is a tamer of the Police force of the digital world. He has short black hair over his head. He has gloves on his hands covered with symbols whose purpose is unknown. He has brown eyes looking into those of Adam. By his side is his digimon partner with his sword.

He resembles a samurai. He wears green clothes at his chest and a green pants. The clothes of his chest appear to be more an armor because the pants are thin and the clothes aren't. The chest armor doesn't cover his belly section where blue sweater was under it and pass at his arms. He has a grey-brown belt around his waist. He has some orange plate at his knee that looks like a crane. Below his knee to his feet is a metal plate that cover it were the pants is damage. One of his feet has a shoe while the other hasn't and it is seen a bandage and 3 red toes. His right arm has a black glove while the left has an orange armor around his wrist. He has orange plate armor at his waist and the side of his leg and the exterior part of the arms of the digimon. He wears an orange samurai helmet. His chin is blue and the rest is cover by the mask part of his helmet. His eyes are red. He has short blue hair and something that looks like a purple cape at his back. He is a Musyamon whose name is Tekken.

"What do you mean maybe?" Asks Adam.

Adam is Zeon tamers. He is a young boy who's also wearing the official P-tamers uniforms. The difference is that it is cover in dust and also has become old. Some part of the digizoid part of it is damage and never fixed. He also has a cape on his back. He has blond long hairs over his head and on his back since he never cuts them during the 3 last years. He has blue cold eyes looking at them on his way. He has peach skin covered with dust and also dry blood showing he never clean himself for a while. On his back is a scabbard with a katana in it.

"I depend if you will listen to us willingly or you will try to resist us." Says Claus.

"We've been ordered to find you and bring you back to the command center." Says Eve.

"Sorry...But I can't go back...Never and especially now!" Replies hardly Adam.

Zeon looks at his aniki and he is now stressed. He doesn't react well at all. The 4 others see it too. They do not recognise him. Last time they see him was before he quits the P-tamers.

"Arch." Says Eve trying to calm Adam down.

"Aniki...Maybe we should listen and-" But Neon was cut.

"Never! We are so close now!" Replies Adam. "I'll go alone if I must!"

"Don't be stupid Adam." Says Tekken. "You are weak and have no chance of surviving without your partner."

"He's right. You have to come with us...The supreme leaders order us to bring you back." Says Claus.

"I can't!" Shouts Adam. "Now leave me alone!"

"You A******. Come with us!" Shouts Tekken.

"Watch your mouth!" Warns Claus.

"We will have to use brute force if you force us." Warns Sting.

"What do you mean?" Asks Zeon.

The 4 looks at each other's and Eve opens her mouth.

"We are here to arrest you for the double murder that you committed 2 years ago." Says Eve. "You've killed the human Suzen and her partner Gaba the Garurumon. You've killed member of your own group! Listen...We know they were both traitor of the P-tamers but murdering them was a bad move! You have to be judge for this by the 5 sovereigns."

"Hum...I never kill her." Replies Adam calmly.

"Aniki is telling the true...He hasn't killed both of them!" Shouts Zeon panicking by Adam lack of reaction and by those false accusation.

"...That's just an excuse." Says Adam.

"True and false...I was only for testing you Adam." Says Eve.

"We know that the killer is the other XV-mon you are after." Says Sting.

"You're reacting show you have lost a great part of your humanity." Says Eve.

"You are fu**** too dangerous to be left wandering around." Says Tekken.

"You might kill any innocent people, digimon, friends or even low leveled criminal one day and we cannot let you do that. It is clear you are ready to do that and you will not hesitate to do that. You are a renegade Adam...More specifically...Of emotional control. You quit the organisation for a personal revenge. You know that those who chose to quit must be sent back to the flesh world and be adopted by a family. When we have renegade...We have to pursuit them and capture them at all cost." Says Claus. "For the sake of the digital world."

"Out of my way...Or...I'll kill the 4 of you by my own hands...You know I can do that!" Says Adam.

"...Aniki...Stop...This...It isn't you at all." Says Zeon.

"Don't care." Says Adam. He puts his hand on his back and he prepares to draw the katana.

"Aniki...Don't." Begs Zeon.

Eve draws her pistol and Claus puts himself into battle stance. He presses a switch and his gloves starts shining. Sting and Tekken are ready to fight. Only Zeon watches this getting out of control fast. Adam will not back down and Zeon doesn't want a fight. He wonders what to do.

"Puts your hands in the air Adam! I don't want to kill you!" Shouts Eve.

"Just stay out of my Fu**** way! I have to find him and kill him!" Shouts Adam with fury.

"Adam...Don't let your rage overcome you." Says Claus.

"Stop acting like a retard!" Shouts Tekken. Claus gives him a warning look and the Musyamon shut up.

"Aniki...Listen to them please!" Shouts Zeon and tries to convince him one last time.

Adam didn't answer and he is ready to strike with his blade at any second.

"Adam...We know you are furious but you know who you're trying to kill right?" Asks Sting.

"F*** I know! It's him!" Shouts Adam. "He calls himself Judas now and I'll find him!"

"Judas!" The 4 shouts.

"What is it?" Asks Zeon trying to create a small diversion to calm the explosive situation.

"I do not care. I'm going to finish you right now!" Shouts Adam.

He moves at the direction of the 4 when a blow his at the neck of Adam. He falls on his knee and he touches the ground and only breath.

Zeon was behind him and he was trembling by what he has done just now. He looks at his partner on the ground and he doesn't do anything.

"Aniki...I'm sorry...But...I cannot...Cannot let you do this." Says Zeon. He moves closer to Adam and he lifted his head. "What happen to you?" He whines sadly.

"Zeon...Thank you." Says Eve.

"Is...Is Chief Douglas mad?" Asks Zeon.

"Fu** yeah!" Answers Tekken.

"I see...What...What does Adam risk?" Asks Zeon.

"We do not know yet." Says Eve. "I hope it's not...Expulsion or...Dead sentence."

"..." Zeon looks on the group and a tears fall on the ground. "I...I should have stopped him from the very beginning...But...I couldn't do it...It's...It's my entire fault if he becomes a renegade..."

"It's going to be alright...Adam needs help...That's all." Says Eve.

"He has some fu**** issues to deal with." Says Tekken.

"That is true." Says Sting. "What happen during those 3 years?"

"It...Will be long." Says Zeon.

"It's alright." Says Eve. She walks closer to Adam and she moves his hands. She takes out handcuff and she hesitates for a few seconds. She was going to arrest her best human friend. She takes a strong intake and she puts the handcuff. Claus takes the katana away from Adam and he puts it in a subspace of his M-Digivice.

"Check what he has...Drugs." Says Claus.

"Yeah...Special drugs for a fight." Says Zeon.

"Confiscate too." Says Claus.

The group looks at each other's.

"Zeon...Can you take Adam with you?" Asks Eve.

"Hum...Thank you!" Says Zeon.

He takes Adam in his arms and he puts his head against his chest.

"You are both under arrest...We will sent you to prison until the trial of the 5 sovereigns."

"Aniki...It's for the best." Says Zeon.

"Let's go." Says Claus.

* * *

AC: Looks like the pursuit is over...But what will happen next?

Part 3: Confrontation and trial.


	3. Arc 1 part 3

AC: I hope you like it so far. Also, here's the next part.

**Opening: Downfall of vengeance**

2 of us

2 of us

Shall walk the path of pain... (3 sec. silence)

Forever and forever alone

We shall suffer the pain of the broken trust

Why did I even open my heart to him?

Why did I befriend him and give him my trust?

And did he betray me and break the trust?

That united us together

We shall fall into the hole

Of endless pain

The part of pain await me

I shall drag those I love

I will drag them to dead

Eyes close cannot let me see their lost

I just want my vengeance

I shall lose everything in the...

In the name of vengeance

I shall lose the desire to live

Forever alone shall we fall

The traitor and the victim

In the endless blood

**Act 1: Path of vengeance**

**Part 3: Confrontation and Trial**

It was a place where there isn't lots of light. It is a place where humans cannot see that well in this dark place. It is a place where evil and dangerous special criminals are put before any trial. It's a place where they must stay. It is the prison for the renegade tamers.

Zeon was in the cage and he was patting the head of his tamers Adam, who hasn't awake yet. Zeon looks at his partner who's resting against his hips without dreaming.

"Aniki...It is what must happen." Says Zeon.

He stays that way since 2 days now. They reach the capital fast thanks to a Trailmon and they were since then in a prison. It was very hard for Zeon to be in a prison...Again. But that isn't the worse...It's the trial that will come soon...If his aniki has the exile sentence to the human world...He will never see him again...And everything will be truly broken this time.

"Aniki...You have to give up on the chase...It's the only way to stay here with me." Says Zeon.

Adam starts moving and Zeon stops patting him and he waits for him to wake up. When Adam wakes up, he appears to be confused at first until he remembers what happen. He then looks around and he sees that he is in a prison.

"Aniki!" Shouts Zeon happily. He looks at his tamer who looks in his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Asks Adam angry and also betray. "It's only you who was behind me."

"I...refuse to lose you...You can't win this fight and...You know what will happen when you resist...You will be sent back to the flesh world and you will never return to the data world...Whatever you do...You lose everything." Says Zeon.

"..." Adam turns around and refuses to look at his partner.

"Ani-" But Zeon was cut.

"Don't talk to me!" Replies harshly Adam.

"So you want to abandon me too...And break your promise we made?" Asks Zeon.

Adam stays silent and does nothing. Zeon moves closer to Adam and he looks if Adam has any bad reaction or sigh that he doesn't want him to move closer. He didn't do anything so Zeon sits next to him and he pulls Adam against him.

"Aniki...I only did it because it was for the best." Says Zeon quietly.

"...I...Know." Says Adam. He realises that it was game over whatever he was doing. "3 years...It was all pointless in the end."

"Aniki." Says Zeon sadly.

The door to their corridor opens. Sounds of footsteps are heard and they see appears in front of them Eve and Sting.

"What do you want?" Asks Adam.

"We have been ordered to bring you to the director Douglas." Says Eve.

"...Alright...Let's see what this old man wants to say." Says Adam.

"He's just 23 you know." Says Eve when Sting opens the door.

Adam and Zeon follow her.

"I know...But he's the oldest man in this world." Says Adam.

"Most of us are 10 to 13 years now..." Says Eve. "He's the only veteran still alive of the Virus war."

"True...You weren't even there when the virus digimon fights for their rights over the vaccine type...From our age...That means soon...A new batch of orphans will appear." Says Sting. Sting was a soldier of the Virus digimon.

"You remember how you come here right?" Asks Eve.

"Yeah...Just don't want to talk about it." Says Adam.

The 4 continues walking until they reach the room of the director of the P-tamers. Sting opens the door and he points Zeon and Adam to enter in the room. The see the chair of Douglas turned around and his partner digimon; Gaioumon is by his side. No one knows the name of Gaioumon since he didn't want to give it. Some digimons do that when they want to keep it a secret or being just a jerk.

Gaioumon is a powerful Digimon that resembles a dragon wearing Samurai armor, wielding two swords, the Kikurin swords. His appearance his similar to a Blackwargreymon; same skin color, same morphology, but his samurai armor, his mask and his long white hair are different. His armor is black like his skin and covers his chest and his arms. The armor has a metal spike at the wrist, 2 over his shoulders and one over his head, the legs his cover with long black tissues.

"We have finally caught you Adam." Says Douglas. "3 years."

"Yeah." Says Adam.

"Sit on the chair." Asks Douglas.

"Alright." Answer Adam and Zeon.

They sit on a chair and they look at Douglas.

Douglas turn his chair and a 23 years Caucasian guy look at Adam with a disappointed look. He has red eyes since he is born with white hair like his digimon partner. His hairs are long and attack on his back. He wears clothes very similar to his partner except he doesn't wear any metal part of a mask which is made of solid digizoid and the P of the P-tamers police force. Being the director gives him the average to wear other clothes than the usual uniform. He has his 2 axes on his back.

"Let's go straight to business...Adam...I want to know why you have done this?" Says Douglas. "You are not an idiot...You are very smart for your age and even 3 years ago. You are also one of the few humans who can fully master the Data Manipulation. You also know the consequence of anything you do. You were also becoming one of the elite P-tamers...Why?" His voice was angry and sad at the same time.

"Because he betray me! That is why! I have to find him and make him pay!" Shouts Adam.

"You know that revenge is forbidden in the P-tamers." Warns Douglas.

"Why do you think I quit?" Asks Adam. "The only reason I still wear those clothes are because I cannot find any armor that suits me well."

"Alright...Why him? Why can't you try to arrest him? We are a team remember. All P-tamers must work together to maintain the peace in the digital world since the first human comes here." Says Douglas.

"It's personal...I do not want you to try and convince me to do the..."So right thing." He answers.

"You know what you are risking right?" Asks Gaioumon finally talking. "You will be sent back to the flesh world and be adopted by a family."

"I'll just come back here after I killed my adopted parents...I must find «Judas» at all cost." Says Adam coldly. Zeon looks at him horrified by those words.

"...Then...It would be best if..." Douglas takes his axes and put it at the throat of Adam. The scarp axes cut the throat of Adam and a small glimpse of blood fall to his chest. "I kill you right now."

"Aniki!" Shouts Zeon.

"You can't win against Judas." Says Douglas.

"He is too much powerful to any of you. You will just die like dogs." Says Gaioumon who seems to know more about it. Douglas looks at his partner and gives a sigh to say nothing else. Gaioumon sees it and he nods.

"But...I can't do that." Says Douglas pulling back his weapons. "It's against the rules and the Sovereigns will judge you personally."

"Fine." Says Adam.

"I shall bring you to them right now." Says Gaioumon.

Gaioumon gets out of the room and he escorts them to the trial room.

"I hope you are ready for the consequence of your action Adam." Says Gaioumon.

"Don't care." Says Adam.

"Aniki..." Says Zeon looking on the ground.

"Zeon...You will stay out of the room...You have done nothing wrong so you will stay with me." Says Gaioumon.

"Aniki...Please...Try to say the right words." Asks Zeon. "I don't want to be separate from you."

"..." Adam looks in his eyes of his partner. There were just pains. Adam...Finally got a glimpse of his actions against a friend and a hint of guilt awake in his cold heart. "Sorry my friend."

"Aniki." Says Zeon with a small smile.

They continue walking until they reach a large door with the symbol of the 5 sovereigns. Adam takes a deep breath and he starts walking in the room while the 2 digimons look at him walking in the room.

Adam walks for a while until he reaches the center of the room which has silver walls and a silver ground. He doesn't do anything for a while and he waits for the 5 sovereigns to manifest themselves. After a while, 5 screens appear with the shadow of the 5 sovereigns. Adam looks around and he watches their shadow.

"Do you know why we have called you here?" Says Xuanwumon.

"Yes...It's because I become a renegade." Says Adam.

"So you know what the trial is about." Says Zhuqiaomon.

"Of course...I know it so let's begin so everyone will not lose their time." Says Adam.

"...You better watch your mouth human! We are the 5 guardians of the digital world." Replies Zhuqiaomon.

"I agree with both of you." Says Baihumon.

"Then let's begin the trial." Says Huanglongmon.

"But...Alright center one." Says Zhuqiaomon.

"As you know...During 3 years...You've been chasing after a digimon in the intention to murder him." Says Qinglongmon calmly.

"You also have the desire to obtain vengeance when he tries to murder you." Says Baihumon.

"Yeah...I do not have any reason to deny that." Says Adam.

The trial continues for a while with the trivia and less important questions. They ask Adam what he has done during the 3 years. They continue asking him about everything that happens until he was at the explanation of the village destruction.

"He now calls himself...Judas. He is the one responsible for the destruction." Says Adam.

"Judas...That's impossible." Shouts Baihumon.

"It can be b-" Qinglongmon is cut.

"This detail is top secret!" Shouts Huanglongmon.

"Sorry." Says Qinglongmon.

"Alright...This detail is extremely important...You put yourself into great danger dealing with him." Says Zhuqiaomon.

"Yeah..." Says Adam.

"Now...It is time to pass your judgment." Says Zhuqiaomon. A moment of silence begins in the room before Zhuqiaomon speaks. "Adam...For your actions...I believe you must be sent back to the flesh world. You are too dangerous for us in this world and you may also condemn your own world too by staying here."

"I believe it is not something that should stop us. Even in your quest of vengeance...You haven't kill and this detail must not be put aside...I believe you can change back to the kind man you were...I believe you deserve to stay here and be reintegrate to the P-tamers force." Says Qinglongmon.

The center sovereign is quiet and he observes the human for a while. He then looks at something outside the screen.

"I have to say that even if Adam didn't do this...Nothing could have stop him from killing innocent digimons and humans." Protests Xuanwumon.

"As for me...I believe that you deserve another chance for the same reason as Qinglongmon. I do not think you are a bad human...You only need to let it go...I'm sure your partner will help you in that path. I suggest the same has Qinglongmon." Says Baihumon.

"Only me needs to give my judgment." Says Huanglongmon. "I have to say that I do not think it will be a good idea to let you in our world...But...Some reason indicates that it is for the best that you stay here...Adam...You deserve to stay here and be once again a part of the P-tamers force...But you will be watch for now on. You will have to wear the tractor bracelet on you any time until the source of hate in your heart comes to an end."

"..." Adam says nothing. He didn't expect anything from the Center or mercy...Yet...He forgives him. "I thank you for this."

He then receives the permission to leave and he walks away. When the 5 sovereigns were alone...

"Why did you let him stay in the digital world?" Asks Xuanwumon.

"Because he needs to stay in our world...I have read the ancient textbook of the grave danger that will soon back for one last time. As you know, we do the test for every new tamers and...Adam is...One of the 4 chosen humans...2 of them is choose by the light, the other by the darkness. They will become the heroes of light and the heroes of darkness. Adam is one of the 4...But which side has he been put? That is the question we have to determine. He is still gray." Says Huanglongmon.

The 4 others look at him before cutting out the communication.

Which side? That is the question.

Adam gets out of the room and he looks around. He sees Gaioumon alone.

"Where is Zeon?" Asks Adam.

"He's in the bathroom." Says Gaioumon.

"Oh." Says Adam.

"It was very urgent...He runs there at fast speed and I haven't seen him during one hour." Says Gaioumon. "Hope he reaches the toilet."

"With him...I can't guarantee." Says Adam.

...

"So...How was the trial?" Asks Gaioumon.

"Not that bad...I can stay in the digital world." Says Adam.

"YES! YOU CAN STAY!" Screams Zeon running at his tamer direction. He then traps Adam in his arms and he hugs him with great strength.

"Too...Strong." Says Adam with his head stuck in the stomach of Zeon.

"...Sorry." Says Zeon. He loosens his hug and he doesn't move for a while.

"Alright...I think you have to wear this." Says Douglas joining them.

"The tractor bracelet." Says Adam. Zeon lets his partner go.

"Yeah...I've been ask to put it around your wrist." Says Douglas.

"*Sigh* Do it." Says Adam.

Douglas puts the bracelet around Adam wrist.

"That shall be enough for today...I'm glad you stay here but...You will have to change your attitude back to who you were before...For the sake of you and Zeon." Says Douglas.

"Yeah...I...realise that." Says Adam.

"Anikiiiii...I'm hungry!" Shouts Zeon.

"Well...I'll be going now." Says Adam.

"Good...Adam." Says Douglas before Adam and Zeon walk away.

"Yes?" Asks Adam.

"Take it easy for now...I...know you need to get your head out of all this for a while." Says Douglas.

"I will...But I'm not going to stop now you know." Says Adam. "I can't let him go...Not after this."

"..." Douglas says nothing and he walks away with Gaioumon.

"Aniki...Let's eat for now...I'm hungry!" Whines Zeon.

"Yeah." Says Adam.

The duo goes eating for now.

**Outside the capital**

An XV-mon walks at the direction of the city and he looks at it.

"Ah...Motherboard. It's been long since I've last go there...Hum...I have to find a way to obtain the location of the Temple...If not...I'll just destroy the P-tamers." He says. It is Judas entering in the capital.

AC: What will happen now that Judas is there? Is Adam a hero of light or darkness?

Will Adam change?

**Data Manipulation: **It is an art use by humans to control the data around them. They use the fragments of data to create anything depending on the different book of manipulation around the digital world. Not all humans can use it with great expertise and legends say that only the 4 heroes can use the true power of the data manipulation.


	4. Arc 1 part 4

AC: This is the next part.

Warning: Gore sequence up ahead.

* * *

**Opening: Downfall of vengeance**

2 of us

2 of us

Shall walk the path of pain... (3 sec. silence)

Forever and forever alone

We shall suffer the pain of the broken trust

Why did I even open my heart to him?

Why did I befriend him and give him my trust?

And did he betray me and break the trust?

That united us together

We shall fall into the hole

Of endless pain

The part of pain await me

I shall drag those I love

I will drag them to dead

Eyes close cannot let me see their lost

I just want my vengeance

I shall lose everything in the...

In the name of vengeance

I shall lose the desire to live

Forever alone shall we fall

The traitor and the victim

In the endless blood

* * *

**Act 1: Path of vengeance**

**Part 4: Red and Dead**

3 days since Adam judgement, he has restart his mission but he is mostly isolate for now…Being a renegade cause him to isolate more than before. Eve, Sting, Claus and Tekken were the 4 who stick with him. They were best friend before all this and it seems the bound survive the 3 years. Zeon appears with lots of food and he sits next to his friend and starts eating.

"So...How's the return doing right now?" Asks Eve.

"It's...not so bad...And not so...good at the same time. It seems I've miss a lot." Says Adam.

"F*** yeah! You were not here for 3 Fu***** years."

"I've...spy you." Says Sting. "That was really hard core what you say to Douglas...About killing anyone who will adopt you."

"Yeah...I think I am still in the clouds of fury right now." Says Adam. "I still hate him."

"We know." Says Claus.

"Anyway...Glad you're back." Says Eve.

"I can't really do anything now." Says Adam. "I just realise how much I've made Zeon suffer with all this...He is a very good friend...One of a kind."

"I'm glad you see me that way!" Shouts Zeon with his mouth full of food. "But...Can everything return to normal one day?"

"No...He and I...We both pass that possibility." Says Adam.

Zeon looks down and is sad by this.

"Yeah...And-" Eve was cut by her P-digivice and Adam one.

"-Team Alpha-3 is called immediately!-" Says the voice of Douglas.

"Let's go." Says Eve eating fast with the 3 others.

The stand up and they run at the room of Douglas.

* * *

**North quarter**

Eve, Sting, Adam and Zeon walks carefully in the main street of the north quarter. They look around and they search their mission objective.

"This is where the beta team 4 disappears." Says Eve.

"We have to find any trace of their existence and rescue them." Says Sting.

"I know the objective." Says Adam.

"It's for Zeon." Points Eve.

"Is that so? I thought Douglas needs his sugar for his coffee urgently." Says Zeon.

"The sad thing is that really happen." Says Adam looking in the air.

"Let's keep looking...If they are not around...Maybe they are been kidnap." Says Eve.

"It is possible...They are the Beta team...They are one grade under us." Says Sting.

"I hope nothing bad happen to them." Says Eve.

"I hope we will finish this and be back for the special pizza super delicious bacon delirium edition." Says Zeon.

...

...

"Yeah...I hope so." Say the 3 others without really understanding his statement.

"Wait...I...Smell something." Says Sting.

Zeon opens his nostrils too.

"True...It's...the small I hate so much." Says Zeon.

The 2 humans look at each other's.

"Hurry up!" Shouts Adam.

The 2 humans jump on the shoulder of their digimon who starts running at the source of the smell. After a while, they reach an abandon building. The group looks at each other's before nodding and they enter in the abandon building quietly. They were in the dark, so the 2 tamers take out their P-digivice and they activate the light module on it and they continue walking. The light gives this place a more creepy impression and Eve was a little scare of this place. She looks around more nervously while Adam stays calm and unaffected by the atmosphere. The humans now smell the blood and they know they are close. They also hear a sound...Which would have been less scary if the smell of blood wasn't there.

Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...

The tamers point their light at the direction of the sound and they see a big blood poll. They point their P-digivice in the air and they see the 2 missing tamers...Their body was ravage by injuries and blood scattered on their flesh. Their body were naked and their chests were open and they can see the inside. Both of them have their intestine partially outside of their body. They were clearly tortured for a while. They have disappeared for 2 hours too before the discovery.

"Look." Says Sting to Zeon. The humans look too and they regret it.

Their hearts were on the ground and were squish by a digimon foot. Eve feels sick and she runs somewhere and she pukes for a while. Adam takes out his P-digivice.

"This is Adam...We have found the 2 missing tamers...But no sigh of their digimon partners...Presume dead after long tortured and...Do not answer...The culprits are here." He says calmly.

Sting takes Eve while Zeon and Adam hides somewhere and they wait for them to come. Zeon and Adam see it...The detail that shows something is wrong...Red eyes. The 3 digimons that kills them are 3 simples' thieves that cause small troubles in the town. They now become violent killers.

The group decides to strike and they came out.

"Freeze where you are!" Shouts Eve with a small line of puke on her mouth.

"Hum...What do we have here? More P-tamers...Maybe they know?" Says one of them.

"Capture them and eliminate their digimons." Says the bigger one.

"Fate of the digimon confirms." Says Adam.

Zeon and Sting are nervous. They know that if they lose the fight...A long, slow and horrible dead await their partner and they do not want that to happen. Eve takes out her guns and Adam draws his katana. The blade of the katana is an electric laser that cans cute solid metal and digizoid armor when used well.

The 3 foes are 3 Igamon. Those are 3 ninja digimon that has the form of an onion. They wears a red mask, they have silver chain mail at their arms and spikes metal plate on their shoulders. They have 2 red feet with 2 toes. They have a long shuriken and a katana.

"Looks like they want a fight." Says Adam.

"Yeah...Already press the switch." Says Eve.

She has sent the alert to the base and call out reinforcements.

2 Igamons attack the 2 adult's digimons of the tamers while the last one attacks both of them. Adam acts fast and he blocks the blade of Igamon but he is a tough opponent. He regrets not having the drugs for the fight. He is thrown in the air while Eve fires at him and she hits him at the face. He backs away before charging at Eve. She jumps by the side and dodges the katana while firing again. He takes out his shuriken and uses it as a shield while Adam appears behind him and uses his katana to attack. Igamon blocks the slash too and he cannot do anything until one of them stops attacking. Eve immediately stops after 2 mores energy bullets and Igamon uses his shuriken to attack Adam. He fails to block the attack and his chest is slash and a line appears on his digizoid armor and a small line of blood falls down.

"Guess my armor is too old now." Comments Adam since it is easy to guess.

Eve jumps in the air and she fires again. This time, she shoots to kill and she breaks the shuriken.

"Not so tough now." Says Eve.

Adam and Eve charge once again and the battle continue for a while.

Zeon fights by himself another Igamon and he has to dodge every attack since he has nothing to block it. He jumps to the left and he counters with a powerful punch in his face, since there is not really any other place to punch. He then receives the shuriken right at his chest and a large line appears with blood. Zeon looks at his and he charges at Igamon who jumps to the left and slashes with his katana. Zeon blocks it with his arm and he gives another punch. He flies in the air and he smashed the wall.

"I'm a much stronger opponent right? After all, I'm a veteran digimon!" Shouts Zeon. "**X-Laser!**"

He hits Igamon and he crushes against a wall and it falls on him and he dies.

"...Guess I've gone too strong on him." Says Zeon nervously.

At the same time, Sting is fighting the last Igamon. Sting has is laser blade out of his arms and he blocks the katana of Igamon. He lets him tired out for a while and when he sees him exhausted he beats him with multiple punches and kicks until he finishes him quickly with an aerial kick.

"That's it? You are lowly criminal after all." Says Sting.

Igamon suddenly disappears and a metal stick was there.

"He uses an illusion technique *Slash*...Urgh!" He shouts when the blade of the katana pierces his stomach. Bloods come out of it. Sting uses the back of his head to unbalance the enemy and he hits him with his elbow at the left eyes and he shouts in pain. He lets go of the katana stuck in the stomach of Sting.

"You were duped." Says Igamon.

"Sting!" Shouts Eve. She receives a blow at her face and she hits the roof.

"Eve!" Shouts Sting.

"I'll get her!" Shouts Zeon. He catches Eve in the air and he puts her on the ground.

Sting refocuses on his adversary that attacks him with his shuriken and he blocks his attack. He then uses his laser blade to cuts his shuriken in 5 pieces and he kicks Igamon away. A loud sound is heard and everyone knows the P-tamers are coming to the rescue. The 2 remaining Igamon tries to run away but all exit were block by tamers who illuminate the abandon building arrest them for interrogation. All tamers that come are around 15 and 16 years old, Veteran tamers. They know it is a very serious situation and a very sick one.

"That is over." Says Adam.

Eve runs at the side of his partner.

"Sting...You need immediate medical attention!" She shouts worried for him.

"I know...I need to go to the hospital." Says Sting with the blade still there.

"Better let the blade for now." Says Tekken entering in the building with Claus.

"Adam...Let us takes care of this from here." Says Claus. "You know I have a strong stomach."

"Zeon...You need to be threat too." Says Claus.

"Yeah...But I still want to be back for the special pizza super delicious bacon delirium edition." Says Zeon without his appetite affected.

"Mine is out for now." Says Eve.

"Me too." Says Sting. He then gives a small smile. "I literally have a hole in my stomach."

Adam and Zeon walk out of the room and they start walking at the direction of the base.

"I guess I'll go and give the report." Says Adam. "After this...It will be time for the special pizza super delicious bacon delirium edition."

"It's been 3 years after all." Says Zeon.

"Yeah...3 years without you being constipated...It was a good thing for you." Says Adam.

The duo walks away to the base.

"How did you convince them to create this anyway?" Asks Adam for passing the time and trying to repair the damage bond they have.

"Long story...It all begins..." Zeon gives his story and during the following hour they walk to the base, it was all blablabla from Zeon monologue.

* * *

**Douglas director room**

A knock is heard in the room of the director.

"You can enter." Says Douglas.

Adam opens the door with Zeon. Douglas was on his chair with his partner digimon Gaioumon who is reading the newspaper.

"Hurry up do I can eat the special pizza super delicious bacon delirium edition." Says Zeon. He now has bandage over his chest.

"Yeah...Director...I probably want the report." Says Adam.

"Yeah...What happen?" Asks Douglas.

Adam gives a small resume of the events and what happen to the tamers. Gaioumon lets the newspaper falls on the ground and he immediately gives attention to the report.

"...I have nothing to say." Comments Douglas. It was just too cruel to even try saying something to the dead.

"So...Do you have any tips of the guilty one?" Asks Gaioumon.

"I think so...They all have red eyes." Says Adam.

"That isn't a good proof or tips." Says Douglas.

"It is...No Igamon has red eyes...And there is one digimon who can make their eyes turn red." Says Adam.

"I remember! When we were traveling...Garudamon has red eyes when he was control by Judas." Says Zeon.

"Judas! But he-" Gaioumon stops talking when Douglas throws at his face hot coffee. "ARGH! Fu** Just...FU**" He screams in pain.

Adam and Zeon look at them suspiciously.

"But this is weird too...After all...Judas has red eyes but before...It was different." Says Zeon looking down.

"He may have hidden his true intention." Says Gaioumon still in pain.

"Anyway...This is getting too dangerous...What you say mean that he is in the capital right now! I have to send the red alert and let only the veteran and elite P-tamers outside the base with the complete squadron." Says Douglas.

The P-digivice of Douglas ring.

"Hello...What?! What happen?!" Shouts Douglas seriously. "This is bad...Return to base now!" Gaioumon whispered something in the ears of Douglas. Douglas eyes are wide open when he hears something that is very bad information. He then clicks a switch. "ALL UNITS RETURN TO BASE RIGHT NOW! THE CAPITAL WILL BE PUT UNDER RED ALERT! EXPLANATION WILL COME WHEN EVERYONE IS IN THE BASE!" Screams Douglas. He then hung up. "I hope no one will be caught by J...Judas."

"Why did you hesitate?" Asks Adam.

"That is Supreme level of confidential information!" Shouts Douglas.

"Aniki...Stomach wants special pizza super delicious bacon delirium edition." Says Zeon.

"Fine...I want answer later." Says Adam.

The 2 get out of the room.

"I have to put the capital in red alert before warning the 5 sovereigns...Things are very bad now."

* * *

**Abandon building: 2 minutes ago**

A digimon was lurking into the shadow. It was moving closer to the abandon building and it looks inside. He sees the 2 Igamons being arrested and the tamers starts interrogating them.

"I can't let them know I am here now...I have only one choice...Anyway...There's lots of slave here." Smirks the furious digimon.

_Slaves...By my orders...I want you to take the pills. _Orders mentally the digimon.

_Yes master! _Says both Igamon.

Inside the building Tekken sees them taking something from their mask. He recognises this.

"STOP THEM!" Screams Tekken.

The tamers and the digimon acts fast but not fast enough. When the 2 Igamons take the pills...They blow up into data particles and disappear.

"What the fu** was that?!" Shouts Tekken.

"...Defragment pills." Says the oldest one.

"...I understand now." Says Claus. "This pills cause the digimon to defragment into data and being reformate elsewhere without an memories of their previous incarnation...They will also be a completely different digimon now...Impossible to find them and any answers we want."

"That sucks." Says Tekken.

"I'll call the director." Says Claus.

"...Director Douglas...We have a problem...The 2 Igamons just commit a suicide by defragmenting their data will the Defragment pills...We cannot obtain any information's...I know...Understood." Says Claus who hung up.

"This is not good...Right?" Asks an older tamer. Every P-digivice starts ringing.

"ALL UNITS RETURN TO BASE RIGHT NOW! THE CAPITAL WILL BE PUT UNDER RED ALERT! EXPLANATION WILL COME WHEN EVERYONE IS IN THE BASE!" Screams Douglas. He then hung up.

"This is madness." Says Claus.

"You hear the director! Go to base now!" Shouts the leader of the group.

All tamers and their digimon return to base and prepare themselves for the worse.

* * *

AC: This is the end of part 4. Things turn bad fast. Here's the rank from lowest to highest in the organisation.

Newbie (Lowest) all starts at 4-5 years

In training (6-7 years)

Beta (8-10 years)

Alpha (9-12 years)

Veteran (11-17 years)

Elite (More than 15 years)

Director (More than 18 years)

Chosen (Rare)


End file.
